


Refreshment Table

by SusanMM



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bulwer-Lytton Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble with assorted Companions:  100 words, no more, no less, all in one Bulwer-Lyttonish sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refreshment Table

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law:  this is an amateur work of fiction, based on characters and settings owned by the BBC.  Auntie Beeb, please don't sue me for building sand castles on your beach.  Written for the ConDor Drabble Contest.

 

**Refreshment Table**

by Susan M. M.

It was crowded by the refreshment table: silver-haired Ian Chesterton was putting an unhealthy amount of sugar into his coffee and trying not to bump into reporter Sarah Jane Smith, who was setting out a plate of ginger biscuits, whilst newlyweds Mickey Smith and Martha Jones Smith were reaching for the cucumber sandwiches and Ben Jackson was, as usual, grabbing more than his fair share of the chocolate biscuits whilst Brian Williams wiped up the tea that Jo Grant-Jones had spilled - in other words, a fairly normal evening at the monthly Doctor's Companions Support Group meeting.


End file.
